Hazardous Wager
by Tabitha
Summary: What possessed Draco Malfoy when he accepted Zabini's plan to capture Potter for Voldemort? What possessed him when he accepted to bet at the same time on the issue of that mission? Will he be Slytherin enough to deal with the consequences and to fight to
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Characters, situations and places you don't recognize but will later belong to me.  
  
Aknowledgements: To Drusilla, Mel and Karen, for beta-reading this thing for me. You rock!  
  
Dedicated to FoolOfATook, that read this first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hazardous Wager  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If I give up on you, I give up on me  
  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
  
Even God himself and the faith I knew  
  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you  
  
Tease me, by holding out your hand  
  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
  
And live our lives, stigmatized.  
  
-- Stigmatized by The Calling.  
  
Prologue  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Blaise Zabini yelled at Draco, jerking away his hand from her body, slapping him hard.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered, rubbing his left cheek. That earned him another slap.  
  
Not a word was spoken for a few moments, until Draco broke the silence. "What the hell do you want me to think, Zabini?" he snarled, "The two of us, alone in the common room, at three in the bloody morning?"  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes and made a gesture of repulse. "What the hell were you thinking, Malfoy! We're here on business." She sat on one of the armchairs near the crakling fire. "Important business. Surely you wouldn't want to be seen or heard discussing the Dark Lord's orders in the light of day, especially under Snape's nose, would you?" Seeing that he had no retort to that, she sneered at him as he made himself comfortable in the other armchair, fixing his gaze on her.  
  
"Enlighten me, then, Zabini." He said finally. Blaise crossed her legs and Draco realized how short her dark green skirt was, and how tight. Not that it was unflatering or anything, but it made her look like a very beautiful whore.  
  
"When you've stopped drooling, Malfoy," she said, exasperated, setting loose her waist-length reddish hair. Draco looked at her face, smirking. "Self-confident today, are we?" She glared at him as she braided her hair.  
  
Blaise had been initiated that summer, becoming the youngest in all of Voldemort's Death Eaters, but that had been thanks to her uncle Vladimir's connections. Despite that, she had rapidly ascended ranks thanks to her eagerness and her power of persuassion, until she became the leader of the Black Serpents, a secret and growing youth group in Hogwarts that gathered all the soon-to-be initiated Death Eaters. Actually, the group had 34 members, fifth years and above (mostly Slytherins) and were informed of the less important plans and had the honour of running errands in Hogsmeade when needed.  
  
But this time, her orders were that she worked with Draco only. After all, Harry Potter was a very delicate matter to be dealt with, and she of course, totally agreed. She wouldn't have wanted a clumsy fifth year taking part of any important plan, either.  
  
"What do you have in mind for Potter?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"We were ruling out some kind of kidnap..." Blaise stopped, seeing Draco's amused look, and glared at him. "Not kidnapping him of course, you prat, if that was what you were thinking. I meant kidnapping either the Weasel or the Mudblood," she said, referring to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's best friends. "Who are, as a matter of fact, not as closely watched as Potter, who nowadays is never left alone, almost like the bloody Philosopher's Stone." Draco stretched his legs on the table, something Blaise thought very rude, but refrained from saying anything. "And knowing Potter - brave and stupid Potter - he'll probably exchange himself for his friend and into our Lord's hands."  
  
Draco had to admit that it was a brilliant plan, but still couldn't refrain on taunting Blaise with the popular belief of her lack of brains, even though she had showed him countless of times how wrong that theory was. "So, it seems you finally got your neurones to click, Zabini," he smirked. "And I suppose you already have planned how to attempt said kidnap, right?." She simply nodded, and ignored his provocation, smirking back.  
  
"Ah, that's the part you play," she paused to see how her revelation sunk in. Draco's face was unreadable, so she continued. "I need you, Malfoy, to gain either the Weasel or the Mudblood's trust."  
  
"And as always, it's me doing the dirty work, isn't it? And you getting all the recognition."  
  
"Is that what you're worrying about? We'll both be honored beyond our wildest dreams, Malfoy. Just imagine, the two of us responsible for the final downfall of Harry Potter. Think about it Malfoy. Think of how close we'll be to our lord after that..." she said, getting lost in her thoughts.  
  
Draco knew that her ambition would ultimately lead to her doom. It was actually somehow scary, to see that closely how power could corrupt people the way it did. Blaise had changed so much those last months... Before, he had seen in her the closest thing he'd ever had for a friend; witty and sarcastic, but honest and truthful when needed, very much like himself, come to think about it. Draco remembered quite well the very first time he met her, almost six years ago, when his father had closed a deal with Stefano Zabini, Blaise's father.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I brought my daughter with me, Lucius. Lucretia had some important meeting with her associates at home and gave the nanny the day off." Lucius shook his head.  
  
"Not at all, Stefano, not at all. She can play with my son while you sign the contracts." Lucius bent down to take a better look at the red-haired girl of ten, who was holding her father's hand tightly. "Hello there," Lucius said. "What's you name dear?."  
  
The girl hesitated before answering, and looked down as she did so. "Blaise, sir."  
  
Draco chose that precise moment to show up. He had been eveasdropping behind the door since Stefano and Blaise arrived and was curious to meet the girl.  
  
Lucius turned around to face his son. "Where were you, boy? I've been looking all morning for you!."  
  
Draco looked up. "Genoveva took me to the park, father." He replied. Lucius shook his head, and stood up.  
  
"And I suppose she didn't even have the decency of asking for permission... Well, anyway, Draco, I'd like you to meet Blaise Zabini, Stefano's daughter. She'll be in the same year as you at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco looked at Blaise, and just muttered a shy "Nice to meet you, Blaise."  
  
"Now Draco, why don't you go and show Blaise all of your toys?" Lucius said, motioning the kids out of his study. Draco nodded meekly and started walking to the door. Blaise stood still.  
  
"Are you coming?" Draco said, noticing that she wasn't following. Stefano smiled kindly, and let go of her daughter's hand.  
  
"Go dear. This won't take long." Blaise looked at her father, and smiled. It was one of the most beautiful smiles Draco had the chance to look upon. He quickly decided Blaise was a very pretty girl.  
  
They walked to his room in silence.  
  
"How old are you?" Draco asked, inviting her to seat in one of the chairs in his room.  
  
"I'll be eleven in three weeks." She answered.  
  
"I'm already eleven." He said rather smugly, and got a Quidditch catalog from his nightable, opening it on page 34, a report on the Nimbus 2000, the latest broom model. "And father promised to get me one of these as soon as I enter Hogwarts." Blaise seemed uninterested.  
  
"You can't get a broom into Hogwarts when you're a first year." Draco glared at her.  
  
"So what? I'm sure Father will get me special permission from the headmaster. After all, he is in the board of governors." Blaise said nothing. He knew she wasn't impressed, and that frustrated him. That was the first time something of that sort happened to him. How could she not be interested in a Malfoy, one of the oldest and most influential wizardring families?  
  
"Do you want to do something else than sitting there?." Draco asked finally. She looked up and nodded.  
  
"I would like to see your library." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Library?." She nodded. He shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't be possible without Father's permission, and he's locked in his study with your father." Blaise looked dissapointed.  
  
"Really? Then I would like to stay here." She said, and concentrated on the design of the floor tile under her.  
  
"Fine." He said, profoundly annoyed. "Have it your way. I'm going out." And he walked through the door. It was no longer than a couple of seconds when he heard her voice.  
  
"Don't you have manners?It's rude to leave a guest unatended."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his room, where Blaise was waiting, a hand on her hip. "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't like to spend much time in my room. There are much more interesting places in the house to be here at all hours." That got Blaise interested. Finally something.  
  
"There are? Then why don't you show me?"  
  
He let go a tiny smile, and offered his hand. "Come then. I'll give you a tour of Malfoy Manor."  
  
After that, they became fast friends, and visited each other's mansions when they could for all that was left of the summer before they started Hogwarts. But as soon as that happened, they had drifted apart, apparently for no reason. In those first years it was unusual for a boy and a girl to be friends. Each had its own group, and seldom spoke to each other. But in their fifth year, with the initiation and the Black Serpents business, they got together again, and now were rarely found without the other lurking close by, but it was no secret that Draco had unrequited feelings for Blaise, and that she used him constantly for her advantage. Draco had chosen to ignore that fact, to the surprise of many.  
  
"Of course, we could spice things up," She whispered, getting him out of his thoughts. "How about a little bet, Malfoy?" Draco looked up.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I bet you won't be able to get into the Mudblood's robes." He raised an eyebrow, but betrayed no emotion.  
  
"When did we decide that the Mudblood is the one we're kidnapping?" he asked.  
  
"We didn't," she paused. "I did because I know it will be easier for you to gain Granger's trust than Weasley's."  
  
"And why is that?." He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She licked her lips.  
  
"Because, Malfoy, she's a girl, with absolutely no social life whatsoever outside her friendship with Weasley and Potter. And girls like that melt with only one smile in their direction. Think about it, Malfoy, how easy your job will be."  
  
"And what do you get if I loose?" He asked, and she smirked.  
  
"Oh, that. I've been thinking about it for quite a while, to be honest. If you loose, I get your grandfather's cloak." Draco opened his eyes in astonishment.  
  
"My grandfather's concealment cloak? But that's a family heirloom, Zabini, and my most treasured posesion!" he protested.  
  
"Well, to gain much you have to risk much, as I always say. Think about what you'll have if you win, Malfoy. Something you have always wanted, but know that is forbidden to you. Something you just wouldn't have under normal circumstances..." She drew closer to him. Now their faces were just inches apart. Draco's face was expressionless. "And not having it kills you." She put her hand on his thigh, and whispered in his ear. "Me."  
  
Draco took her hand off his leg, and looker at her in the eye. "And what makes you think I'll go for that bet? That cloak means everything to me."  
  
"Because," she nibbled his ear, making him shiver involuntarily. "I am the only person you can't have."  
  
Draco stood up, and offered his hand, which Blaise shook. "I think we have a deal, then." He said. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hazardous Wager  
  
Summary: What possessed Draco Malfoy when he accepted Zabini's plan to capture Potter for Voldemort? What possessed him when he accepted to bet at the same time on the issue of that mission? Will he be Slytherin enough to deal with the consequences and to fight to regain the love of the woman he loves, but betrayed?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All the characters, situations and places you don't recognize but will later belong to me. The terms "Red Freckled Wonder and The Boy Who Lived to be Self-Righteous" come from Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing... Rat? By Maya.  
  
A/N: Many thanks to my awesome betas! Dru, Sam and Melissa!  
  
This is an edited version of of the previously posted chapter, which contained some minor grammar and spelling mistakes. The content remains basically the same, though. Expect chapter 2 some day next week, as soon as I get it back from one of my betas. Enjoy and review!.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You make me sad,  
  
You make me strong,  
  
You make me mad,  
  
You make me long for you  
  
You make me live,  
  
You make me die,  
  
You make me laugh,  
  
You make me cry for you  
  
I hate you,  
  
Then I love you.  
  
Then I love you,  
  
Then I hate you  
  
Then I love you more  
  
For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you.  
  
-- I hate you then I love you, Celine Dion  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
The perfect opportunity for Draco's plan to begin came the very next day in Arithmancy class, the only one he shared with Hermione without the annoying interference of the Red Freckled Wonder and the Boy Who Lived To Be Self- Righteous.  
  
He arrived at the classroom earlier than usual and sat in the third double desk in the second row to the left, usually occupied by Hermione and her pile of books, waiting expectantly for her to arrive.  
  
However, as the class filled with chattering Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs, and the Gryffindor Irish git, Draco noticed that she was late. That was definitely not normal. When was Hermione Granger late for any class?  
  
"Yours, Malfoy." Lisa Turpin, one of the less ugly Ravenclaws, handed him the last week's exam on Trigomancy. Draco didn't bother to thank her as he checked his grade: 97%, his usual standard, with just a couple of wrong sums.  
  
He grinned to himself. He couldn't help but glance at Hermione's exam, which Lisa had left beside him. His grin turned into a frown. She had got 100%. Draco swore softly, profoundly annoyed. He had studied hard for a test for the first time that term and still hadn't been able to beat her. What did she have that he didn't? Vector's verbal lashing to the rest of the class interrupted his train of thought, and since he really enjoyed that kind of thing, he focused his entire attention on her.  
  
"In all my thirteen years of teaching at this school, I have never see such a high rate of failures," Vector was saying. "Three out of fifteen passed the test. Just three! Did all of you suddenly forget the four years of Arithmancy you've taken? Or three and a half for you, Abbot?" Hannah Abbot, one of the Hufflepuffs, looked down to avoid the teacher's piercing glare and flushed scarlet.  
  
Draco watched the Ravenclaws' expressions with amusement. He knew they weren't used to this kind of scolding. However, he also knew about the little "party" they had thrown the night before the exam, and it was a well- known fact that the majority of them had to be taken to the infirmary for hangover remedies the next morning.  
  
Vector continued rambling about their stupidity and their limited mental abilities for what seemed like hours until, short of breath, Hermione finally entered the classroom. Vector stopped talking instantly and turned around to face her, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"So, Granger has finally decided to grace this humble classroom with her presence. I hope you have a worthy excuse to be..." she glanced at the wall clock, "seventeen minutes late to my class, and I want to hear it now!"  
  
Hermione blushed and looked down but said nothing. "Well, do you have one, Granger? Or am I doomed to waste my time on you forever?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but changed her mind in the middle of the process and just shook her head, mumbling something that seemed like, "No, professor. I have none."  
  
Vector took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and pointed at the empty place besides Draco. "Very well, Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. Don't think for a second that being one of my best students gives you the privilege of being late." Hermione nodded meekly and shot a glare in Draco's direction, which he returned with a wink, making her madder than ever.  
  
Calmer, Vector gave the pages of the book and the number of exercises to be done for the assignment. "Bones, Granger, and Malfoy, you will work on page 562, the last twenty-three exercises. Those are a little bit more advanced." she looked sharply at Draco and Hermione and then added, "You two will be working together. Granger, Malfoy seems to have trouble doing some of the equations. I want you to help him out." This time, it was Draco who shot a death glare towards Vector, but she ignored him and just added to the rest of the class, "This will be graded, so those of you who failed, pay special attention to what you do."  
  
Hermione sat reluctantly beside Draco and got out her copy of "Advanced Arithmancy: The Chaos Theory and Beyond," her notes, and her bottle of ink, placing them neatly on the desk.  
  
"That's highly unusual of you, Granger," said Draco as she looked for the assigned page in the textbook and ignored him. "I bet you did have an excuse, didn't you?" He idly scratched his chin. "I wonder what kind of rule-breaking odyssey you and your loyal bodyguards were up to."  
  
That seemed to bother her, so she turned to face him. "Sod off, Malfoy. I do not give explanations of my doings to anyone, ever. And especially to smug bastards like yourself." She continued to flip pages and then added before he could think of a suitable retort, "Oh, and if you could manage it, don't talk to me. It's bad enough to be sitting this close to you. I don't want to have to bear your voice."  
  
Draco watched as she wrote fiercely, still unable to mutter a reply. To be left without anything to say was something that happened rarely, if ever. It was very un-Malfoy behaviour to be at a loss for words. He didn't even dare to think what his Father would say on the matter. The shame! Especially because it had been a Mudblood who had committed such an abomination.  
  
Turning to his book, he couldn't help but think that if there was lack of collaboration from the other side, this was definitely not going to be as easy as he had thought at first.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Damn it, thought Hermione, realizing she was out of ink. That meant she probably would have to ask Draco for some, seeing that the Ravenclaws and her fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, had decided to work together in a group in the opposite corner of the classroom, and Susan seemed to be helping Hannah, who, in turn, seemed clueless.  
  
"Malfoy, can I have some of your ink?" she muttered, loud enough for Draco to hear. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Hello? I'm talking to you!"  
  
He sneered. "Am I allowed to speak now?" She ignored the pique and repeated her question.  
  
Draco said nothing in reply, but handed his ink bottle to her. She smiled. "Thank you, Malfoy." And dipped her quill and then placed the ink bottle back on his desk.  
  
"You see? When you want to, you are not the prat you usually are." A ghost of a smile seemed to play at the edge of his lips, and it was quite noticeable, even with that small gesture, the huge change a real smile could do to his face. She wondered why she hadn't noticed before. It's the first time you have been this close to him, and the first time you have seen him smile....  
  
But, in just a second, his face darkened again, and he broke eye contact, passing a hand through his hair. "Yet you remain the insufferable prig you usually are." She flushed in anger, and held by a mysterious force, somehow she resisted the urge to slap him.  
  
"Bastard," she hissed instead, glaring at him.  
  
"Mudblood," he replied acidly, and seeing her hurt expression, almost instantly regretted his words. This was definitely not going anywhere.  
  
"Malfoy and Granger!" Vector looked up from the fourth-year exams she was grading. "If you have any personal problems, resolve them after the lesson!" she glanced sharply at them and added, "Granger, I don't see you helping Malfoy. What are you waiting for? The Knight Bus?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and took his exam, which was lying by his notes, to check his wrong answers. "Hey!" he said, grabbing it back. "That's mine, Granger!"  
  
Hermione sighed in exasperation. "What is your problem, Malfoy? I'm just trying to help you!"  
  
"Who said I needed your help?"  
  
"Professor Vector, as a matter of fact," she replied. "But it seems she's the one that's going to have to do so." Reopening her textbook, she started to copy the exercises on her parchment, ignoring him completely.  
  
Nice going, you git, Draco thought and could almost hear Blaise's hollow laugh inside his head. He needed to change tactics and needed to change them quickly.  
  
"Granger, look..." he started, unsure of what to say. She instantly faced him, waiting for him to complete the sentence. "I'm sorry, okay? Can you help me now?"  
  
She smiled, revealing a small dimple near her mouth. "Sure, whatever, Malfoy. Now, could you please hand me your exam so I can see what you got wrong?" Draco nodded, and did so.  
  
Hermione raised both eyebrows as she scanned his answers, realizing that they were brilliant. She had never thought Draco could do well in any subject besides Potions, where she knew his good grades were based mostly on favouritism by Snape, the Potions master and Head of Slytherin house.  
  
"Your only problem, Malfoy, is that you're not combining the like terms to both sides of the equation, so it's nearly impossible for you to simplify the rest," she stated. Draco's face was unreadable, and he said nothing, so she continued.  
  
"The process is fairly simple, as a matter of fact. As soon as you gather the like terms, isolate the variables to one side and the non-variables to the other, getting the variable by its lonesome."  
  
She looked at Draco, who was biting his quill in concentration. "So, if the equation was 8x - 20 = 6x + 0," he wrote on a stray piece of parchment. "I would have to isolate the variables, right?" Hermione nodded as Draco wrote the next part of the problem below. "And the non-variables on the other side, changing the sign." She nodded again, and as Draco worked with concentration, she felt the need to place a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear, a thing he did as soon as he completed the equation.  
  
"X equals 10," he said proudly.  
  
"Very good, Malfoy," Hermione said. Then, without giving him a second glance, she focused again on the book's exercises, which they had yet to complete.  
  
Draco had started to do the same when Hermione's wand fell to the floor. As she bent to collect it, he couldn't help himself but comment. "Nice ass, Granger."  
  
She turned around, and he didn't get the chance to say anything else as a hand connected with his cheek. I seem to be getting a lot of those lately, he thought bitterly, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"How dare you!" she was shaking in anger, not noticing the murderous glares Vector was sending in their direction, wasting no time in getting to their desk.  
  
"I believe I told you to resolve your personal affairs after the lesson!" Vector said, as calmly as she could manage. "I'm very disappointed in you, Granger. As one of my best students, I would have expected more mature behaviour from you. Twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention." Then she glanced at Draco. "I still don't understand why you seem to be pestering Granger every opportunity you get, even though she's helping you. Twenty points from Slytherin, and you too will be serving detention." her eyes briefly flickered on Hermione. "With Granger, I might add. Let's see if that improves your relationship."  
  
The bell rang a couple of minutes later, and as the Ravenclaws and Seamus handed in their work (Susan had spent nearly the whole time trying to make Hannah understand, so she hadn't been able to finish on time), Hermione waited patiently for Vector to explain the details of her detention. Draco leaned on one of the nearby walls.  
  
"I believe Professor Snape requires assistance with the making of some potions, tonight." Vector said gravely. "I will escort you to his office right after dinner, and I expect nothing less than exemplary behaviour from both of you, you hear?" she narrowed her eyes. "Now, get out of my sight."  
  
They didn't need to be told twice.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione stormed into the common room, making noise as she did so. A few heads turned around to see who had entered. She was clearly in a very bad mood, so no one dared to ask her what was wrong and turned back to what they were doing in haste. She didn't blame them. She knew she was dangerous when angry and preferred to be left alone.  
  
But it seemed Ron still hadn't learned that particular lesson. "Hermione, are you all right?" he asked, concerned. She decided it was best to ignore him, even though he meant no harm and had the best intentions. He still didn't get the message. "You could at least tell me what is wrong, Hermione! I am your friend."  
  
Taking a big deep breath with a profoundly annoyed look on her face she said, "Sod off, Ron! I'm not in the mood." Focusing on her History of Magic essay, which wasn't due for at least two weeks, she ignored Ron completely.  
  
Harry looked up from his reading of Quidditch Today and motioned Ron to come sit by him. Glaring at Hermione, Ron did just that.  
  
"I just wanted to know what the bloody hell was up!" he complained, loud enough for Parvati and Lavender, who were reading Dean's palms, to turn around and stare.  
  
"Not so loud, Ron," said Harry, looking at Hermione. "She probably had a bad day, that's all. I think she just came from Arithmancy, and she had to bear the sickening sight of Draco Malfoy for two straight hours. She probably had to talk to him as well. I'd be in a bad mood, too. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I guess you're right. But something tells me that's not the whole reason. I mean, she's been taking Arithmancy for four years straight, with Malfoy included, and I have never seen her like that. In fact, she's usually in a cheerful mood because it's Monday and we have a whole week of class ahead."  
  
Harry remained thoughtful and said nothing while he looked sharply at Hermione's back.  
  
"Why don't you ask her what's up, Harry?" Ron suddenly said, touching Harry's shoulder slightly. He blinked twice and turned around to face Ron, who then added, "She usually talks to you."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess I will, as soon as she relaxes a little bit. Believe me, I don't want to be yelled at for no apparent reason. Besides," he leaned closer to Ron and added in a conspiratorial tone, "I suspect she's in that time of the month."  
  
"Oh, I see..." Ron replied, an understanding tone in his voice, although a little bit absentmindedly as he glanced one more time in Hermione's direction. "Anyway, I still think you should go and talk to her, Harry, as soon as posible," he added before he stood up and walked towards the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Draco's already bad mood didn't improve when, as he muttered the password ("Pureblood." Prefects truly need better ideas. Honestly!) and entered the Slytherin common room, he found Blaise waiting up for him in the table nearest to the fireplace. Bugger, he thought. She was definitely the last person he had wanted to see.  
  
"So, how did phase one of the plan go, tiger?" she said jokingly, but Draco preferred to ignore her and kept walking towards his dormitories. That made her stare in disbelief after him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, catching up with him before he could even reach the door. Draco looked down, taking a big deep breath before speaking.  
  
"I have a bloody detention with the damn Mudblood, Zabini, and it's all because of your brilliant plan," he said angrily. Blaise raised an eyebrow, her hand on her hip.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I hear correctly?" she leaned closer to him, so that Draco could feel her warm breath in his face. "Are you admitting you are incapable of getting the Mudblood?"  
  
Magic words. Blaise chuckled softly as she saw Draco's expression. Touching his cheek slightly with her fingertip, she added, "Just as I thought. C'mon, Malfoy, do I have to tell you everything?" Draco said nothing, so she sighed in false exasperation. "Can't you see detention is a perfect opportunity?"  
  
"Sure, Zabini, especially when we'll be supervised carefully by Snape's three eyes. Snape of all people!" Draco snapped. But Blaise was not giving up that easily. She wasn't the leader of the Black Serpents for nothing.  
  
"You're admitting defeat, then," she said. "I was convinced that you could do more than that, Malfoy. I'm thoroughly disappointed in you." She got no reaction from Draco, whose eyes were fixed on the gray wall, "I'm still kidnapping the Mudblood, you know. Don't think that your cowardice means that my plan will fail." She toyed with one lose strand of his blonde hair. "But I had thought that you were up to a challenge. That will certainly eliminate the fun of this assignment." Draco didn't even flicker his eyes in her direction. Playing her last card, she added, "I'll go to your dormitory to collect my Concealment Cloak, then. I won't take long." she turned around, but Draco's hand was already around her thin wrist.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Zabini," he snarled. Blaise narrowed her eyes and wrestled her wrist free from his grip.  
  
"Let go of me! I'm entitled to my winnings, Malfoy. We had a deal!"  
  
Draco grabbed her by the wrist again. Making her kneel in front of him, he held eye contact for a moment. "I never said I was giving up, Zabini," he snarled. "Until I say so, you have no rights whatsoever to the Concealment Cloak. That, too, was part of the deal, in case you don't remember."  
  
He was right of course, and Blaise knew it. She had been the one to write the contract, after all. She stood up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Show me, then. Show me that you're not giving up. And I expect quick results." she broke eye contact before continuing. "And Malfoy, just remember we need to have the Mudblood in our hands before Easter."  
  
He nodded, and opened the door to his dormitory, "I'll keep that in mind, Zabini." And slammed the door behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Mind if I sit with you for a while?" Harry asked as Hermione closed the book in front of her with a thud. She faced him and smiled.  
  
"Of course not, Harry. I was just finishing this," she replied, glancing at her neatly rolled History of Magic essay. At that precise moment, as if he understood what was said, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, jumped on her lap, waiting to be petted. She rolled her eyes in false exasperation.  
  
"You never miss one, do you, furball?" she added as stroked the cat behind his cinnamon ears.  
  
A comfortable silence filled the common room, which was surprisingly empty. It seemed no one had wanted to miss lunch. It was rumoured that huge ice cream blocks would be served for dessert, and that happened rarely, except on the first and last days of term. But neither Harry nor Hermione had felt in the mood for ice cream.  
  
"You seemed a little... irritated this morning. Is something the matter?" Harry asked suddenly. Hermione nodded and kept petting Crookshanks, who was now purring loudly.  
  
"I had a horrible Arithmancy class, Harry. Simply horrible. In fact, the very worst I've ever had. You see, I arrived a couple of minutes late..." she scowled at Harry's amused expression, but secretly was thankful that he didn't ask any questions that she didn't want to answer. "And Vector took ten points from Gryffindor and made me sit by Malfoy, who was sitting in my double desk."  
  
Harry raised both eyebrows. He had never been able to raise just one, and that brought a smile to Hermione's lips.  
  
"And I had to help him do some simple equations. God, I can't believe he wasn't even able to isolate the bloody variable!" she said, raising her voice. Harry stroked her arm softly.  
  
"Cool it, Herm. There's no need to shout," he said soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Even talking about Malfoy gets to my nerves." Her eyes lingered on his for a moment and then she looked at the floor again. "Anyway, as soon as he finished doing his equation, I started to work, thinking it was all over when he suddenly insults me. I was so outraged that I can't even remember what it was, and I simply lost control and slapped him," she buried her face in her hands. "And the worst thing is that I lost another twenty points and have detention tonight in the dungeons with Malfoy and Snape."  
  
Harry hugged her. Now he understood perfectly Hermione's bitchy mood from before.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Hermione. I know it's pretty bad that you have to be in the same room with your least favourite people for a very long time and all..." he shuddered at the thought of Snape and Malfoy combined in the same place. "But there's very little you can do about it. Just finish quickly and come back to us. I promise you can rant all you like." Hermione laughed a little.  
  
"Thank you. I needed that," she stood up and looked at her wristwatch. "Dear me, it's almost one o'clock, and I promised McGonagall to help her with something!" she quickly gathered her things in her schoolbag and added, "Oh, Harry, could you please tell Ron that I'm sorry for yelling at him? I'm pretty sure that the proud ass won't listen to me." After reassuring Hermione that he would tell Ron, Harry couldn't help but grin as she hurriedly left the common room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"What did Hermione say?" Ron asked Harry anxiously as both of them entered the Great Hall for dinner. Even though they were very hungry, they were still a bit revolted after a very boring and gruesome Divination class. They were working on chicken entrails, and it had been quite hard not to vomit at the mere sight and smell of them.  
  
"It seems I was right," said Harry, sitting in his usual place at the Gryffindor table. "It was all Malfoy's fault. She has detention tonight because of him, in Snape's dungeon." he served himself a big chunk of mashed potatoes, "With Malfoy."  
  
Ron opened his eyes wide in astonishment, as he sat besides him, "C'mon, Harry, her Arithmancy teacher can't be that bad, can she?"  
  
Harry shrugged and added, "It looks like it. And she took thirty points from Gryffindor, too, ruining Hermione's perfect record..." Harry looked Ron in the eye. His friend was waiting expectantly for him to finish the sentence. "Ron, she also said she was sorry for yelling at you."  
  
Ron sighed. "Can't she say sorry herself?"  
  
"She was afraid you wouldn't listen." Harry looked sharply at Ron and then added. "Come to think about it, you rarely do." Before Ron could mutter a reply, he looked around and noticed that Hermione was missing. "Where is she, by the way?"  
  
This time, it was Ron who shrugged. "Bugger if I know. She had Ancient Runes this afternoon, I think," he glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Professor Vector speaking with Malfoy, "She'd better show up soon because her teacher is already looking for her. And I suspect she'll get in a lot of trouble if she doesn't."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You make my day!  
  
Fiery Slut, Silverspark (There is a flashback, just after Draco thinks of Blaise as a whore... Somehow, it didn't show on italics when I posted it), Tabitha: (Cool name isn't it?) FairieDust, Lil P, Paradise in Slytherin. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hazardous Wager  
  
Summary: What possessed Draco Malfoy when he accepted Zabini's plan to capture Potter for Voldemort? What possessed him when he accepted to bet at the same time on the issue of that mission? Will he be Slytherin enough to deal with the consequences and to fight to regain the love of the woman he loves, but betrayed?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All the characters, situations and places you don't recognize but will later belong to me.  
  
A/N: Many thanks to my awesome betas for all their help with this chapter. And to all who kindly reviewed. You make my day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You say, you gotta be,  
  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind  
  
-- Cruel to be kind, Nick Lowe  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Not a minute had passed since Ron had last spoken when Hermione entered the Great Hall, smiled at Harry and Ron and made her way towards the Gryffindor table. As she was about to sit, however, her eyes fell on the sight of Professor Vector raising Draco Malfoy from his chair at the Slytherin table. Being as hungry as she was, she decided to ignore them and pretend like she hadn't noticed.  
  
"What took you so long?" Harry asked, as he moved his chair a little bit to his right so Hermione could sit comfortably between him and Ron, who was busy avoiding her eyes.   
  
"Oh, I stayed with Professor Bythell after the bell rang discussing something about Celtic Runes translation I hadn't quite understood from last week's lesson, and I guess I just lost track of time. We had such an interesting conversation regarding druidry..." she replied, in her most school-like tone, hoping she sounded believable enough. It seemed that she did, whereas both boys were already rolling their eyes and sighing in false exasperation.   
  
Ron, who had been silent until then, shyly placed a piece of mince pie in her plate. "Seeing that you weren't coming, we saved you some pie, before Neville ate it all..."   
  
Hermione's face lightened with a huge smile as she immediately poked the pie with the fork and took and big bite.   
  
"I do hope you don't gag after being confined in a small space with Malfoy and Snape for a very long time, you know. I see you're thoroughly enjoying what you're eating." said Harry. Hermione, who was eating unuasually fast, snorted and nearly choked with her food, while Ron laughed loudly. Several of their fellow Gryffindors turned their heads in their direction. Not that they minded, anyway.  
  
"C'mon Harry, I was hungry!" she said, now regarding the remaining pieces of pie with repulse. Ron laughed again, but suddenly stopped as he saw, from over Hermione and Harry's shoulders, a not-so-nice looking Professor Vector followed by a sulky Draco Malfoy, who glared at them as soon as he got the chance.   
  
"Miss Granger," said Professor Vector curtly. Hermione nodded and stood up, glancing briefly at the boys.   
  
"Good luck, 'Mione," Harry muttered, loud enough for only Hermione to hear, and Ron nodded vigorously. She nodded thankfully, and followed Professor Vector and Malfoy out of the Great Hall and into Snape's dungeons.   
  
"Do you think she's going to be all right?" asked Ron, concerned. Harry nodded as he drank from his goblet.   
  
"Of course she will, Ron. I'm sure she can handle both Malfoy and Snape any day."   
  
"Still..." Ron added, glancing at the Great Hall's doors. He wasn't too convinced, but he ate Hermione's remaining pieces of pie silently, anyway.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Their walk towards the dungeons was silent. Neither Hermione nor Draco had felt the need to comment on the situation, to Cecile Vector's relief. She was not in the mood to listen to the wave of insults usually heard in the presence of the two students (that were almost running to keep up with her pace).   
  
It was an amazing sight to see how much Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy apparently hated each other's guts. But Cecile Vector was fairly sure there was something underneath that indiscriminate loathing. She knew there was a reason, and in the four years she had been teaching them, she had narrowed the options to two: Either Draco was envious of Hermione, or he was deeply in love with her.   
  
At first sight, it was quite ludicrous to even think of Draco Malfoy in love with a Muggle-born. In fact, the sole idea of Draco Malfoy in love with anyone was simply unthinkable. The boy was so like his father that Cecile doubted that there was anything that Draco could not get some benefit from. She had been watching him ever since his first Arithmancy class when he was a third year, and committing a huge mistake, had paired him with Hermione Granger. That memory she still kept inside her head.   
  
"Now we will practice what we have learned so far," Cecile Vector was saying on the fourth lesson with the third years. "You will work in pairs, get your partner's birth number, and write about its main personality traits." she looked sharply at her ten students. "Ackerley, you work with Everett; Bones, you with Graham; Boot with Perks; Williams with Moon; and Malfoy, you with Granger. You have half an hour to do this - yes, Granger?" she added, seeing Hermione's raised hand.   
  
Hermione glared at the blonde boy behind her before reaching Vector's desk. "Professor, is there any way to change partners?"   
  
"No," Vector replied firmly, eyeing her curiously. "Why do you want to, anyway?"   
  
"Because Malfoy and I don't get along very well, and I'd really like to get my work done nicely," she replied, after a couple of seconds. Vector noticed that Draco was looking at Hermione's back with an expression of the most utter hatred, but had not dared to speak a word of protest.   
  
"Nonsense, Granger. You should seize this as an opportunity to improve your outer-house relationships, then." And she continued grading the papers she had in front of her, taking no notice that Hermione was near tears. Somehow, the first ten minutes of the lesson transpired peacefully. The only sounds were the scratching of the quills on the parchment and the discussions between the students in low tones, until a loud yell coming from Hermione Granger invaded the classroom.   
  
"Stop it, Malfoy! I'm sick of you!" and looking at Vector, a pleading look in her brown eyes, she added, "I'm sorry, Professor, but I just can't work like this."   
  
"And is that a reason for yelling in my classroom?"   
  
Hermione bit her lip nervously. She was aware of the nine pairs of eyes looking at her in awe. "I promise it won't happen again, Professor, as long as I don't have to work with him. I just can't maintain control." As she said this, she directed a disdainful look in Draco's direction, who, it seemed, took no notice.   
  
"Very well, Granger. You will work alone then, although I'm still deducting ten points from Gryffindor. There's never a reason for yelling in my class," And looking at Draco, she added, "You too will be working alone, Malfoy."   
  
Her nose in the air, Hermione separated her desk from Draco's, and placed it in the farthest corner of the room, away from the blonde boy. Draco didn't bother with moving, but for a while, all he did was to stare at her back, glaring.   
  
As expected, Draco and Hermione's scores were the highest. It was still inconceivable for Vector that two minds of such brilliance were incapable of working together. After that first intent, almost four years had to pass for her to try it once more, and it had all ended with a detention, and twenty points less for each house.   
  
Arriving to the dungeons brought her back to reality. "Here we are," she said to her students, and knocked softly on the door.   
  
"Come in." Snape's voice answered. Vector nodded at her students, and opened the door, which lead to Snape's office: A medium sized, circular room, with thick, brick walls and stone floor. Although it had no windows, two small lamps placed at each side of Snape's oak desk gave enough light and a vague sensation of warmth. Three wooden shelves, full of thick books and strangely (at least in Hermione's opinion.) a ceramic pot with two blooming chrysanthemum and an unlit fireplace completed the picture. "Good evening, Cecile," said Snape, without looking up from the papers he was grading.   
  
"Good evening, Severus."   
  
For an instant, Hermione looked at Draco, who was looking at her, and both of them raised their right eyebrow. It seemed impossible, but Hermione was sure they were thinking the same. Why in the name of Merlin were they speaking in a first name basis? As far as she knew, Snape never spoke that way, to anyone.   
  
"I'll leave them to you, Severus. I expect a detailed report of their behavior tomorrow," said Vector. Snape merely nodded. "And don't hesitate on taking points."   
  
Snape chuckled slightly, and stood up to lead her to the exit. "Do not worry about them Cecile. You have left them in good hands. Sleep well."   
  
"Same to you, Severus," said Vector before closing the door behind her. Snape lingered his hand in the doorknob for half a second before he turned around and directed a glare at the two students, as if realizing they were still there.   
  
"What are you staring at, Miss Granger?" he growled. Instantly, Hermione blushed and looked down noticing, not without some resentment, that Draco had been staring too, and had not been reprimanded. He's a Slytherin, of course, she thought bitterly. "Nothing, Professor."   
  
"Right..." Said Snape, and opened the door to the laboratory, muttering an unlocking spell Hermione didn't catch. "I still need to finish grading the fourth-year essays, so I won't be accompanying you, but as sixth year students, I believe - and expect - that both of you are familiar with the making of a Dreamless Sleep potion. Or am I mistaken?"   
  
"No sir," said Hermione while Draco simply shook his head.   
  
"Very well, so you'll be able to complete your detention without my assistance. I need you to make a complete batch of potion for Madam Pomfrey. Mister Malfoy," he handed Draco a small silvery key, "I suspect there's enough supply, but if you need anything, here's the key for the stores. I'll check with you in more or less an hour and a half. And the cauldrons are in that cupboard," Snape added, pointing at the farther corner of the room.   
  
Draco nodded and as soon as Snape had closed the door, he walked towards the cupboard and got out two medium-sized pewter cauldrons. He placed them on the floor and glanced at the ingredient list Snape had given him. "Let's see... there's fluxweed, asphodel, powdered root of ginger, crushed snake fangs, leech juice..." He glanced at Hermione, who was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed, waiting for him to speak. "Granger, go and open the white cupboard to get everything, although I think we're going to have to pay a visit to the stores for tricorn powder."   
  
"Excuse me? Since when you acquired the right of ordering me around, Malfoy?" snapped Hermione, clearly irritated. Draco rolled his eyes, and sighed.   
  
"Give me a break, Granger. Do you actually think I wanted this?" She said nothing, urging him to continue. "All I want to do is finish this quickly and go to sleep, and I expect you want the same, unless... " he smirked. "You find me so bloody irresistible that you'd actually risk your clean record just to share a detention with me."   
  
Hermione was biting her lip so hard to resist the urge to slap him that she already tasted the metallic tang of blood. "You wish, Malfoy," she said simply, and as she opened another cupboard to get the ingredients they needed, Draco, being the keen observer he was, could make out a sly smile forming in her mouth. Finally, the opening he needed.   
  
Reading the etiquettes, Hermione quickly gathered the small bottles: leeches, fluxweed, asphodel, ginger roots... and just as Malfoy had said, the tricorn powder was missing. "There's no powder, Malfoy."   
  
Draco, who was filling the cauldrons with water, looked up. "I'll go get it, then. Luckily its the last ingredient, so you can start peeling the roots and warming the water while I'm gone." To his surprise, she nodded as she opened the bottle containing the ginger roots.   
  
It was not difficult to find the vials with the powder, as they were in the first shelf to the right of the huge closet. When he got back, Hermione had barely lighted the fire to warm the water and had started to peel the roots.   
  
"Want a hand with those?" he offered, leaving the vial on one of the desks, and she nodded gratefully, looking up. Peeling ginger roots was not an easy and clean task, and there were still many to go.   
  
"Who would have thought, huh?" Draco said as he reached for one of the knives.   
  
"Who would have though what?"   
  
"You know, Vector and Snape, honestly--"   
  
Hermione opened her eyes widely in mock surprise. "Well I do believe this is the first time in nearly six years together that we actually thought on the same level."  
  
Draco raised one fair eyebrow, looking at her quizzically. "And what about it?"   
  
"Well, you know, you and I aren't supposed...Oh, never mind." she replied, finding herself blushing profusely, and suddenly interested in counting how many ginger roots there were left to peel.   
  
"No, tell me," Draco said, getting near her. She backed against the wall, not meeting his gray eyes. "Are you afraid?" he added, still unsure whether using her first name would sound too suspicious.   
  
"Of course not."   
  
"Then why are you backing away from me?" he said softly, looking at her brown eyes. There was a moment of silence as he got nearer her, his face inches away from hers. He leaned over, but in just a second, as if reacting, she broke eye contact and pushed him away slightly.   
  
"I am most certainly not backing away from you!" she replied, irritate, and pointed to the cauldron. "Now, could we please finish this?"   
  
Damn, thought Draco, missed! He had to do something about the situation, because he knew that if there wasn't at least a snog, Blaise would consider the evening wasted. Still, this surely wasn't the proper approach for witches with high intelligence levels, such as the Mudblood's. Even though he despised her, Draco had never doubted her brilliance, and knew for a fact that if he tried to snog her, she would immediately suspect him. Without giving the matter much thought, he decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to gain her friendship first, even if he had never tried that before with a girl.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Focusing on adding the peeled roots and the cut fluxweed to the boiling cauldron correctly, Hermione waited for her heartbeat to slow down to its normal pace. She pinched herself softly, just to be sure the whole situation wasn't part of a very weird dream, or perhaps a very weird nightmare.   
  
Why in the name of bloody Merlin had Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, tried to kiss her? If he had, for that matter. This couldn't be happening. Malfoy didn't just kiss Muggle-borns out of the blue.   
  
"Granger." Draco's soft voice interrupted her train of thought. "Finished with the roots there?" As expected, he spoke as if nothing had happened. Damn pureblood pride.   
  
"Yeah. Did you crush the snake fangs?" Hermione replied, in his same tone. Nothing has happened here Malfoy, but two can play that silly game of yours, you'll see.   
  
"Affirmative. Here you go." He gave her a handful of a gray kind of powder. "It's already measured."   
  
Hermione sprinkled the powder over the reddish bubbling liquid, turning it a clear shade of silver. She looked up at him. "Time to stir," and handed him the stirring spoon.   
  
"Is your capacity to rationalize on strike, Granger?" he said, not taking the spoon. "I cannot stir. That is the task appointed to you."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Malfoy, I've done everything else. It's your turn to do something, for once." She handed him the spoon once more, but he didn't took it still.   
  
"Are you accusing me of uselessness? Do I have to enumerate all the deeds I've been able to achieve thus far in the accomplishment of this enterprise?"   
  
"Could you drop that silly proper wording-- thing of yours?" said Hermione, clearly irked, a hand over her hip. "You are stirring, Malfoy, because I'm totally knackered after peeling, crushing and cutting for the best part of an hour. The rest of the procedure needs the complete attention of us both, and you're quite fresh." She handed over the spoon once more, and Draco took it reluctantly, not without mumbling some cutting remark Hermione didn't catch. Not that she cared anyway. She was so tired she was willing to let it pass. Just for this one time, she thought before collapsing on a nearby chair.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Why am I following the Mudblood's orders again? Draco thought bitterly. He had to think of everything that was at stake if he lost that bet: The cloak, his reputation, his pride, and above everything else, he would be loosing any chance he might have with Blaise. Think of her, he reminded himself as he stirred the bubbling liquid, which was now an intense shade of violet. The only ingredient left was the tricorn powder, which would ultimately turn the potion purple, and after adding a cooling charm for preservation purposes, they would be done for the evening.   
  
"Pass the powder, if you please Granger. It's time," he said, looking at her. Hermione glanced at the cauldron, and nodded, filling a small spoon with some and handing it to him. "Thank you," he added, and noticed (with a glint of satisfaction) that she had directed a smile at him. Evening not entirely wasted, after all, he thought.   
  
"What are you waiting for, Malfoy?" her voice got him out of his thoughts. "Add the powder before it turns darker, or else the potion will be completely useless," she prompted.   
  
"Do you think I don't know that, Granger?" said Draco, irritably, as he sprinkled the powder. "Contrary to the popular belief, I actually get good marks on Potions out of my own merits, not because any special fixation Snape might have on me, or on any Slytherin, for that matter."   
  
Hermione crossed her arms, and shook her head in amusement. "And you are expecting me to believe that, Malfoy? Contrary to the popular belief," she remarked, on the same tone he had used on her previously, "I'm not a bit as naive as you may think I am."   
  
"Believe what you want, Granger. I don't give a damn, really," Draco replied, not being able to think of a more suitable retort in time. Taking a glimpse at the cauldron, he added, "the potion is done."   
  
"Refrigero!" Hermione muttered, pointing her wand to the steaming liquid, which cooled to the point of near freeze. "Should we leave the potion in the cauldron?" she asked, all earlier comments seemly forgotten, to which at least a part of him was grateful.   
  
"I think we'd better ask Snape," he replied, and as if on cue, the teacher in question opened the door and entered the laboratory. Beaming at him, Draco added, "excellent timing, Professor."   
  
Hermione scowled, and muttered "Suck up" loudly enough for only Draco to hear, and he winked at her.   
  
Snape, who was seemly oblivious to the entire exchange, inspected the liquid in the cauldron, and looked at the two students in a way that could be considered as... satisfactory. And getting that kind of looks from Snape being in Gryffindor was a luxury. "As expected, you both did an admirable job. I won't be deducting any points from your respective houses today, although I still cannot understand how in the name of Merlin were you able to work together, and considerably silently." He pointed his hand at the door. "You're free to go. Your work here is done."   
  
The two of them nodded at the Potions master, and exited the laboratory, leaving him with a small grin on his lips.   
  
They walked together through the long and dark corridor, until they arrived to its disjunction, where each of them had to take a different path.   
  
"Goodnight, Granger," Draco muttered, before Hermione was too far away. She turned around, certainly surprised.   
  
"Sleep well, Malfoy," was the only thing she was able to reply, and the blonde boy smiled at her before going on his way. She stared in disbelief in the direction he had taken for a couple of seconds, before shaking her head and walking towards her common room, which lay right ahead. An odd ending to an equally odd evening, she thought.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Draco smiled to himself as he made his way towards the Slytherin dungeon. The "bond" (not knowing what other way to call it) between himself and the Mudblood was indubitably showing improvement. He was quite proud of himself to say the least, to have had the idea of the friendship approach, even if it was going to show results in the long run. Better in the long run than no results at all, anyway, he thought as he muttered the password.   
  
"What took you so long?" a high-pitched voice asked as soon as Draco entered the common room through the stonewall. He could have figured Blaise was going to wait up for him. She was sitting on one of the armchairs nearest to the fire, and was wearing a pair of lose dark green pants and a white tank top, her pajamas, most probably.   
  
"Dreamless Sleep potion," Draco said simply, collapsing into a chair nearby. He hadn't realized who tired he was. But Blaise was not going to let him have his well-earned rest until she had a full report on the evening's events.   
  
"So? How did it go? Any snogs?" she asked hopefully. Draco shook his head.   
  
"Nope, no snogs, Zabini. Sorry to disappoint you. But," Blaise's head tilted up instantly. "I've got a better idea, at least a less-suspicious one: I'm resorting to friendship, at least in the early stages."   
  
To his surprise, Blaise laughed, but hers was certainly not a nice one. He actually hated to hear her laugh. "Right... And you expect that'll work, especially with her? C'mon Malfoy, even if you could become a close friend of hers, do you think it would give us the results we need? Just see her interact with Weasley and Potter, and you'll see what I mean. If your theory had a grain of truth, the Mudblood would have snogged at least one of them ages ago."   
  
Draco closed his eyes to think. He had to admit Blaise had a point. What was assuring him that becoming the Mudblood's friend implied a clear path to do everything else with her? For all he knew, she could be the kind of girls who would never do anything improper with a friend. But he still had to give it a try. Anyway, it was the safest course of action to be taken.   
  
"I'm still doing it, Zabini," he said dryly. "It's the only substantial plan we have, and something tells me it may work," he stood up and motioned to leave. "Now, if you excuse me, it's nearly midnight and I'm knackered. Pleasant dreams, Zabini."   
  
Closing the door behind him, he realized, not without some resentment, that Blaise hadn't even bothered to say goodnight.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
